


Mind prison

by cindy0116z



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, M/M, Mind Games
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindy0116z/pseuds/cindy0116z
Summary: 灵感来自神盾局特工第六季第六集这个太棒了看到我闭嘴尖叫…所以想了一个德赫版的大脑监狱。时间设定是哈七上，赫敏和哈利在戈德里克山谷被纳吉尼袭击后，赫敏幻影移形出了差错，被“传送”到了某个地方。和德拉科被困在了一起。这个大脑监狱由他们两个人的大脑组成墙壁，每个人想的东西都会具象化。私设德拉科暗恋赫敏。wx公众号：魔法部德赫事务司 欢迎关注





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自神盾局特工第六季第六集
> 
> 这个太棒了看到我闭嘴尖叫…所以想了一个德赫版的大脑监狱。
> 
> 时间设定是哈七上，赫敏和哈利在戈德里克山谷被纳吉尼袭击后，赫敏幻影移形出了差错，被“传送”到了某个地方。和德拉科被困在了一起。
> 
> 这个大脑监狱由他们两个人的大脑组成墙壁，每个人想的东西都会具象化。
> 
> 私设德拉科暗恋赫敏。  
> wx公众号：魔法部德赫事务司 欢迎关注

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前请提要：  
> 《哈利波特与死亡圣器》第十七章节选  
> 一切都乱了套，东西到处乱飞，碎瓷片满地都是。  
> 哈利跑到床头，抓住那个身影，他很清楚那就是赫敏。  
> 赫敏因伤痛发出尖叫。赫敏大喊：“Confringo！”击中了他们所在的地方，使得破碎的梳妆柜、镜子到处乱飞，哈利觉得自己的脸颊被划伤了。  
> 他抓住赫敏，从破碎的窗户出去了，当他们旋转在空中时，她的尖叫响彻了整个夜空……

“赫敏·格兰杰。”冰冷的声音在赫敏的脑海里响起，她就像溺水的人突然找到了空气，猛的恢复了所有的感官。

赫敏看到迷雾之中站着一个穿着白蓝长袍的老人，他的光芒暗淡，月牙镜片后的双眼无神。

“邓布利多教授？”赫敏不确定这是谁，她甚至不记得自己为什么会在这里。

四周野望，迷雾腾腾。

她死了吗？

“你所追寻的，就在你的眼前。”邓布利多开口的声音里毫无波动。如果要赫敏说，他不是邓布利多。那个老人的眼睛里永远带着悲悯和热情。

“你想拥有的，触手可及。”

邓布利多这句话刚落。赫敏就看到了黑发绿眸的朋友冲了过来拥抱他，红头发的巫师一家站在不远处冲她微笑。

“不！”赫敏抓住了头发尖叫，“这些都不是真的！”

火光，爆炸，巨蟒。

她前一秒还和哈利在戈德里克山谷，巴希达的家里。

下一秒就在这个不知道是什么的地方苏醒，还见到了早就去见梅林的校长。

赫敏知道这是假的，一个人不会死而重生，何况邓布利多也不会变成这个样子。

火焰在她的四周燃烧，赫敏猛的闭上了眼，清空自己的大脑。

接着绿草的清香萦绕在她的鼻尖，一个带着干冽气息的人撞在了她的背后。

“谁？”赫敏睁开了眼，浅到极致的白色头发映入眼帘。“马尔福？德拉科马尔福？”

“格兰杰？梅林的胡子？为什么是你！”马尔福的五官挤在了一起，他的双颊出奇的苍白，脸上惊慌失措，见到赫敏后，他灰蓝色的眼镜变得更加深沉。

“为什么是我？”赫敏疑惑的整张脸都皱在了一起。

“我没有…我是说，我是想了你，但是我没有要你出现在这里。”他显得有点惊慌失措，似乎赫敏的出现是他不想面对的事情一样。

“你在说什么？这里是哪里？”赫敏说话的这一会儿功夫，她发现周围的雾气开始散去，绿色的草坪垫在了脚下，城堡在四周慢慢拔高，一堵石墙出现在了马尔福的身后，同时还有穿着校服的两个斯莱特林学生，他们坏笑着看着赫敏。

她就好像是被施了什么夺魂咒一样，不可抑制的冲上去对着马尔福的鼻子来了一拳。

“什么！！”赫敏拽住自己的胳膊惊叫！“这是什么！停下！”

她对着马尔福开始大喊大时候，他捂着脸看着赫敏，闭上眼几秒钟，又睁开了眼、更加惊恐的看着赫敏。

“为什么你还在这里？为什么你穿着这样的……衣服，脏兮兮的，你……你应该消失！事情不是这么运作的，这是我的大脑，我要你消失！”马尔福不受控制的冲了上来，晃着赫敏的肩膀，手劲大到要把她捏碎一般。

赫敏被他吓到了，她吃痛的挣扎着，同时也闭上了眼。

这不可能是真的，她和哈利在一起，他们幻影移形的目的地应该是一片海岸边，就算她来到了这个恐怖的地方，她也应该……

“啊……”  
马尔福的尖叫声从耳边传来，赫敏感觉到抓着她肩膀的力量移到了她的胳膊上，她睁开了眼，发现他们居然身处一处海边的悬崖，而马尔福挂在她的胳膊上，整个人悬空在崖边。脚下就是翻腾的海水，怒吼着拍打过来。

赫敏慌了，她用另一只手抓住了马尔福，但她自己也因为马尔福的下沉而被拖向了崖边。

“这不会是真的！！”  
“这不会是真的！！Fuck！！”

赫敏和马尔福几乎是同时喊出了这句话，然后赫敏闭上了眼，她没有看到周围的景象在陋居和霍格沃茨之间不停的变化，最后还是变成了陋居。

马尔福摔倒在了一滩小小的水里。


	2. Chapter 2

他们坐在陋居一楼的沙发里，赫敏坐在这一头，德拉科坐在那一头，他们中间的距离可以坐下整个韦斯莱家的人。

赫敏在脑海里想了一壶温暖的南瓜汁，很快一杯南瓜汁就出现在了桌子上。

马尔福挑了挑眉毛，一杯相同的南瓜汁也出现在了他的面前。

“所以，你是真的？”现在他又恢复了那种一贯的慢斯条理的语气。

“定义什么是‘真的’。”赫敏盯着他，她已经尝试了好几次，想要让眼前这个斯莱特林或者食死徒消失。她都失败了。

“这里是我的大脑，或者曾经说我的大脑。”马尔福舔了舔嘴唇，开始解释。“莱斯特兰奇夫人，她发明了一个咒语，会让人困在自己大脑构成的虚拟监狱里，你在这里可以拥有你想要的一切…”

伴随着马尔福的声音，赫敏看到他们身前，出现了马尔福夫妇，看起来像是一间卧室的地方，她开始眩晕，身边的陋居忽然消失，变成了一个巨大的黑色漩涡。

她和马尔福都在漩涡里，被甩在了半空中。

“你在想什么！！！”马尔福掏出魔仗，做了不知道什么，他整个人逆着风飘到了她的面前，拉住了她的一只胳膊。

现在他们像一个钟表上的两个指针，面对面开始旋转。

赫敏觉得自己就快要吐了。

周围明显旋转的越来越快。

“停下！你会杀了我们两的！”马尔福离她很近，赫敏听起来声音却很小。

她强迫自己闭上眼，开始重新描绘陋居的场景———歪歪扭扭的房子————

“我不能！！”赫敏大喊。“为什么你不试一试！我以为你说这是你的大脑！”

她听到一声模糊的咒骂。

旋转的感觉还在加速，赫敏几乎什么也不能思考了。她睁开了眼，看到马尔福涨红着脸，周围的场景飞速变化，一团团雾气无法显形。

她反手用力的抓着他的胳膊，到现在她还不知道这里究竟是什么地方，马尔福说的大脑监狱和她刚才经历过的一切，都弥漫着死亡的信号。

“我们会死的。”她从没有像现在一样绝望。

一个人的希望并不会无缘无故的出现，也不会无缘无故的消失。

“闭嘴！冷静！”马尔福狠狠的抓住了她的胳膊。

他死死的盯着她，眼睛比赫敏刚见到他的时候亮了起来，就仿佛她在发光一样。

赫敏吃惊的看着他的变化，他苍白的脸，咬的发红的唇…

“嗖”的一声。

赫敏被马尔福拽了一把，她拉着他的胳膊，瞬间天旋地转，坐在了一把飞天扫帚上。

一切都发生的太突然，赫敏来不及坐稳，马尔福就忽然向下俯冲，她整个人被甩了出去，扯着马尔福的胳膊，扫帚的方向开始晃动。

马尔福用一只手抓着方向，另一只被赫敏抓着的手攀上了她的手臂，他用力的拉着她，把她拽向自己。

赫敏咬紧牙关，让自己不要慌张，不要慌张。看在上帝的份上，她在一个会具象化她恐惧的地方，她怎么会不慌张！！

想想别的！

“咚”的一声，扫帚和它上面的两位乘客结结实实的撞上了霍格沃茨教室的墙壁。

“格兰杰小姐。”冰冷的声音在头顶响起。

赫敏把头发拨到耳后，抬起头，用胳膊肘撑着地面，站了起来。她忽然变得很低，身旁的课桌刚刚打到她的腰间。

“你就是喜欢做一个讨人厌的万事通。”冰冷的声音来自魔药学教授，他和赫敏看到的邓布利多一样，像是光芒离开了他们，浑身黯淡。“格兰芬多扣五分。”

“你怎么变小了！”马尔福从地上爬起来，惊恐的看着忽然变成了一年级样子的赫敏，当然了，她蓬乱的头发，标志性的门牙，还有格兰芬多讨厌的红色。

赫敏不想和她说话，她知道这是什么时候，她抱着突然出现的一大摞书，冲出了魔药课的教室。

一片雾气里，石砖在她的脚下延伸，霍格沃茨的城堡，草地，学生，都开始具象。

赫敏低着头往前冲，终于撞到了她记忆里的两个人。

她没有停顿，而是一直跑，一直跑，跑到了记忆里厕所里，像记忆里一样大声哭泣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END notes：  
> 这一章涉及的赫敏记忆来自《哈利波特与魔法石》第十章  
> 原文片段：  
> "怪不得班里没有一个人能受得了她！"走在拥挤的走廊上，罗恩气乎乎地向哈利诉苦："她简直像一个恶梦！"有人急急地从两人身边挤了过去。那正是赫敏，哈利刚好瞥了一眼她的脸——他非常惊讶地发现她哭了。
> 
> "我想她听到了你对她的评语。"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 巨怪记忆接上一章，同样来自赫敏在《哈利波特与魔法石》中的第十章,  
> 原文节选：  
> "那间房间就是女卫生间！"哈利恍然大悟。  
>  "赫敏！"两人一齐大叫。  
>  他们刚才就是想来找她的！两个人立刻转身直奔回房门口，扭转钥匙，鼓起最大的勇气——哈利用力推开门——想也没想，他们径直冲了进去。  
>  赫敏站在墙角，哆嗦着，看上去好像快要昏倒了。那个怪物倒拖着木棒，正一步一步地向她那边走去。  
>  "拖住它！"哈利不顾一切地向罗恩喊。他捡起一块石头，用尽吃奶的力向墙那边扔过去。

“你在搞什么！！！！”马尔福咆哮着冲了进来。  
赫敏躲在洗手池下，抹着脸上因为惊恐而不住掉落的眼泪，她只能看见一双黑色的裤管，熨烫精致，和锃亮的皮鞋，溅到了几滴水渍。

她看着自己缩小的校袍，埋头在双膝里，低声咕哝。“是那一天！是那一天！”

“什么！”马尔福咆哮的声音被一种沉重又巨大的声响盖过了。

赫敏紧闭双眼，试图让一切消失。

陋居！陋居！

她做不到！

“格兰杰！该死的你快出来！”  
赫敏被一股巨大的力道拖了出去，而对方也显然没想到自己拖出来的是个小女孩。她挂在马尔福的胳膊上，脚尖离开了地面。一头乱糟糟的头发，和她试图要摆脱的门牙都回到了赫敏的身上。

“这该死的到底是什么地方！！”

“小心！！”赫敏只来得及尖叫。

马尔福顺着她的声音回头，一个巨大的怪物，举着大帮子，撞进了厕所里。他用他们听不懂的语言咕哝着什么，手里的大棒击碎了右边的一排玻璃。

“昏昏到地！”  
“速速禁锢！”  
“速速变小！”

赫敏挂在马尔福的胳膊上，听到这句咒语，忍不住白了他一眼。

“？”马尔福不禁感觉到了，他在巨怪的大棒挥过来的时候，一把将赫敏抱进怀里。毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着他的胸膛，他恶狠狠的语气柔软了几分，但还是不减斯莱特林的威力。“巨怪？我该感谢你没有把黑魔王带进这里吗？还有你为什么变小了？”

“闭嘴！别提那个名字！”赫敏捂着耳朵，缩在德拉科的怀里。“我们应该跑！”

马尔福抱着她，一边往身后甩了几个爆炸性的咒语，一弯腰从巨怪的胳膊下钻了出去。他嘴里还不肯停歇的说。“跑？我不知道要跑吗？这是你的烂摊子？为什么你要想起这一天？”

他们终于跑进了一见空着的教室，马尔福转身关上了门，赫敏挣扎着从他怀里跳了出来，她只到他的腰间，必须要仰头看着他。“那你为什么想到我揍你的那一天？”

赫敏喘着气，为了不用这种不平等的姿态看着他，往后退了一步，转身爬上了桌子。  
她坐在桌子上，双腿悬空，仰着下巴，“现在你该告诉我你是怎么把我弄到这里来的，马尔福？”

“我有什么义务要告诉你，格兰杰？”马尔福双手抱胸，试图向后退。

赫敏一把抓住了他颈间银灰色的领带，可她忘记了自己现在是个身量不足的小女孩，这个危险的动作不仅没能拖住马尔福的步伐，反而是她被马尔福拖着摔下了桌子。

这一定会很疼的！

赫敏皱着一张脸，看着马尔福又一次惊慌的表情离她越来越近。

她摔在了马尔福的身上。  
马尔福摔在了一片厚厚的草坪上。

“这是……”

“马尔福庄园。”马尔福的目光落在了不远处的锻铁大门上。

赫敏七手八脚的想要从他身上爬起来，但她压着马尔福腰间的软肉，又被他丝滑的衬衫弄的完全没有使力的地方。

他夸张着怪叫着，两只手用力的抓住她的手腕，制止她。“梅林的胡子你就不能安静一会儿吗？你会杀了我的！”

“如你所说我们被困在你的大脑里……”赫敏撑着自己的上半身，和马尔福拉开了一些距离。

“这看起来像我的大脑？你对这里的掌控显然要高很多。”马尔福反唇相讥。

“………我们的大脑里，那么任何伤害都不会是实质性的，我怎么会杀了你？”她棕色的头发穿插在他柔顺的白金色头发之间，一深一浅的融合，忽然间让赫敏的眼神迷茫了起来。

“那么摄魂怪是怎么夺走别人的生命的？据我所知那些死囚身上可没有伤口。”马尔福歪了歪脖子，抓着赫敏的手松了些劲道。

“好吧。”赫敏承认他说的有道理。她再次试图想站起来。

马尔福皱着眉头，“别弄疼我。”他偏过了脸，斜睨着赫敏爬了起来。

“告诉我你知道的一切。”赫敏用手梳了梳自己的头发。“


	4. Chapter 4

“你是被贝拉莱斯特兰奇扔进来的？”赫敏听了德拉科的话后发现她并没有得到多少有用的信息。“这里是你的大脑，按理说所有的东西都是你想象出来的，它们会随着你的意愿出现和消失。”她偏过头，看着躺在草坪上的德拉科。“除了我。”

他们都躺在马尔福庄园的草坪上，太阳照耀着他们，温暖又舒适。赫敏接着说。“我是真的，这我很确定。我上一秒还在和哈利幻影移形，下一秒就被拖到了一个全是雾气的地方，甚至见到了反乌托邦版本的邓布利多！”

“哦，他啊。”马尔福撇了撇嘴。

赫敏问。“你被困在这里多久了？为什么你的姨妈要把你困在这里？”

“不关你的事。”马尔福嘴硬道。

赫敏哼了一声，扭过头看着天空，她想象出一副麻瓜的墨镜，她的眼睛上立刻蒙上了一层柔和的黑色阴影。

如果再有一杯汽水就好了。

“格兰杰！”  
马尔福的咆哮声在气泡蒸腾的同一秒出现在了赫敏的耳边，她扭过头，看到一瓶橙色的汽水被马尔福抓在手里，他的衣襟前试了一大片。橘子的气味在空气里蔓延。

“抱歉。”赫敏一翻身坐了起来，从他手里拿过汽水，咕噜咕噜喝了一大口。

就在她又准备躺下的时候，马尔福慢吞吞的说。“为什么你会想到巨怪的那一天？我刚来的时候，这里会不停变成我人生最恐惧的场景，为什么你的会是巨怪？”

赫敏沉默了一会儿，才说。“不是巨怪。”

马尔福扬了扬眉毛，他枕着一只胳膊，侧躺着面向赫敏。

她小小的缩成一团，棕色的头发散落在草地上。“是一年级的时候，我没有………朋友。”  
她的声音也小小的。

马尔福说。“我以为你和疤头穷鬼一直在一起混呢。”

“我没有！”赫敏大声说。“他们一开始对我很……不友好。遇到巨怪的那一天，罗恩说了一些很不好的话，哈利…哈利只是冷眼旁观……”她最怕的就是失去她宝贵的朋友们，赫敏感觉自己眼眶湿润了。

“永远都是圣人波特！”马尔福哼了一声。

赫敏整理了情绪，用手从墨镜下塞了进去，抹掉眼泪，抽着鼻子说。“回到大脑的问题，如果这是我们的大脑，我们想要周围消失，回到现实里，不是轻而易举吗？”

“万事通都这么说了。”马尔福讥讽道。

赫敏气的又一次坐了起来。

马尔福满不在乎的转了个身，平躺在草地上，双腿微微张开，整个人惬意自如———忽略他的表情的话。

“尊贵的马尔福少爷有什么高见？”赫敏怪声说。

马尔福扫了她一眼，“我们的大脑能做的有限，从你出现开始的一切就充分证明了这一点。”他屈起左膝，转过来用左手撑着头，半躺着面对赫敏。“你现在很平静，也许你可以绘画出一个完整的场景，但是如果要是很完整的一段记忆，或者每一个细节都完美的建筑，你一定做不到。”他的声音很低，似乎很累了。“而让你的大脑挣脱束缚，更是比这要难一百倍。”

“你是说我们逃不出去了？”赫敏扬起眉毛。

“也许只是我。”马尔福低声说。

赫敏奇怪的看着他，“你认为我比你强大？可以从这里逃出去？”

这可真是意外，马尔福会承认这一点。

他翻了翻眼皮，不屑的说。“你只是个可怜的女孩。我的意思是，你可能不是真的困在这里了，也许只是我生动的想象。毕竟你的大脑会适应环境开发出足以乱真的各种景象。”他说着，坐了起来，手撑在地上，身子前倾。

橘子汽水的味道环绕着爬上了赫敏的脸颊、鼻尖，眼睛。

一个温柔的吻落在了她的鼻尖。

“长大吧，我的女孩。”


	5. Chapter 5

“那是什么？”赫敏磕磕巴巴的说。

马尔福慢慢直起了腰，他的耳后泛起了可疑的红晕。赫敏只觉得莫名其妙，她没有注意到自己已经不用仰视着德拉科，就可以望着他的眼睛。

“看，你长大了。”马尔福耸了耸肩。“这证明了你只是我想象出来的。”他说着，忽然伸出手捏着赫敏的脸，“我几乎就要相信你是真的赫敏格兰杰了。”

赫敏跳了起来，转了一圈，自己恢复到了正常的年纪，还穿着一条麻瓜牛仔裤，她什么时候穿过这样的衣服了，粉色的毛线衫。她是假的？马尔福想像出来的？？赫敏不禁开始怀疑自己。她开始努力回想，自己在这段记忆之前，在干什么，但她很快又强迫自己停下来。

她不能冒险。

如果她是真的被困在了这里，她的大脑也会对周围的环境作出影响的话，她不能冒险把自己置于戈德里特山谷的险境，没有可能她会第二次从一条巨蟒的毒牙下逃生。

她飞速的思考着所有的情况，试图解决马尔福这个，她究竟是真的赫敏格兰杰，还是想象出来赫敏格兰杰的问题。

过了一会儿，马尔福戳了一下她的小腿。“你在干什么？”

“思考。”赫敏不耐烦的回应。

马尔福惊叹了一声。“你还可以思考？太栩栩如生了。我不知道自己能塑造出这么完整的你。”

赫敏狠狠的瞪了他一眼，“我不是你想象出来的，信不信由你。”

“好吧，格兰杰，我刚才已经证明了，我可以控制你的变化……”马尔福仰着头，知道她可能是假的时候，他整个人都放松了，甚至现在是笑着对赫敏说话的，他的手指，冰凉的手指在她裸露的脚踝划过。

赫敏不自在的躲开了。“这不能说明问题。”

“典型的格兰杰风范。”马尔福收回了手，躺倒在草坪上。

赫敏咬着唇，忽然灵光一闪。“马尔福？”

“我累了，你可以消失了。”他闭上了眼睛。

赫敏不理会，继续说。“如果我能改变你，是不是可以证明我是真的？”

“也许是因为我想让我想象中的你是真的，这样我就会‘允许’你改变我。证明不了什么。”马尔福眯了眯眼，说。

赫敏下意识的问。“为什么你会想象我是真的？”她顿了顿，追问。“为什么你又会想象我？”

马尔福没有任何回应。

她攥着拳头，魔杖自动出现在了她的手里。赫敏看着马尔福，在脑海里绘画起一个足够逼真的形象…

大概过了半分钟，噼啪一声。

一个家养小精灵出现在了草坪上。他光着脚，身上套着一个布袋，脏兮兮的，一双灰蓝色的眼睛，和没有变形太过的鼻子嘴巴，甚至还有头顶稀疏的一撮浅金色头发，都像极了躺在地上的那个男巫。

赫敏看到自己成功了，哼了一声，对马尔福说。“我打赌你永远不会想象出这个。”

马尔福懒洋洋的睁开了眼，看到他头顶的那个小精灵时，他气的整个人都抖了起来。他撑着地站起身，看着赫敏，咬牙切齿的说。“你做了什么？”

“证明我是真的。”赫敏像个得胜的将军，骄傲的抬起了下巴。

周围的环境忽然变了。

马尔福庄园的大门陷进了地下，建筑也像泡沫一样消失。

霍格沃茨年代久远的石墙再一次在他们周围爬升。掉漆的斗柜，斑驳的穿衣镜，堆在教室角落的桌椅，挂在窗户上风干的大蒜头，魔药试剂瓶挤在一张高桌上。

这是黑魔法防御课教室。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章nc17 自觉遵守规则哦！


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一段是英文我还觉得挺有感觉的，

赫敏一开始还不知道这个地方是为什么，但当她看到马尔福举起魔杖，对着那个家养小精灵念出了“滑稽滑稽”的时候，她就明白了他的用意。

“你…你怎么能！”赫敏暴怒之下语无伦次！  
因为眼前站着一个门牙足有一寸长，爆炸的头发，皮肤黝黑，戴着一副标准书呆子眼镜，畏畏缩缩，站在一大堆书里，高举着胳膊的自己。

马尔福笑了起来。“现在你知道谁才是掌控世界的一个。”

“这里称不上‘世界’。”赫敏随手一指站在斗柜前的自己，她可真像个花栗鼠。无声咒在她第二句话没有说完的时候就生效了。“并且现在我们还不知道谁能掌控这里。”

四周的墙壁再一次崩塌。

炫目的灯光从迷雾里挣扎了出来，水晶灯旋转着降落在头顶极速下降的天花板上。一个又一个吊在半空中的金属箱子浮现在两人的眼前。它们被吊在屋顶中央水晶灯的下方，旋转着一个接一个的接近了他们。

第一个箱子里站着一个梳着大背头，黑色的衬衫和过于紧绷的裤子，擦的锃亮的皮鞋，双腿交缠在一根贯穿整个箱子的钢管上。

第二个箱子里是浅金色头发垂在额前，半箱水遮挡了他的下半身，白色的丝质衬衫湿淋淋的贴在胸膛上，若隐若现。他甚至用一只手拨弄着自己的衣领，仰着脖子，撑着水面上无形的壁垒。

第三个箱子里披着斗篷，只露出一张无比苍白，无比湛蓝眼镜的马尔福，眼底青黑，面容凹陷，他的背后是无穷无尽的黑暗，在箱子旋转到二人面前时，忽然生出了一双毛茸茸的白色耳朵，身后长出了灰色的巨大翅膀。

“认真的？堕落的天使？”马尔福安静了足够久的时间，终于开口。

赫敏正在集中注意让第四个箱子出现，对他的话充耳不闻。

但她也渐渐摸索到，在这个世界——这里称不上什么世界，充其量只是一座监狱。她的恐惧轻而易举就会成真，而她真正希望发生的事情，则需要她集中全部的注意力。

第四个箱子终于被她带到了面前，除了……一点点差错。

“为什么我什么也没穿？？”马尔福怪叫道。

箱子里的马尔福匆匆从地上拉起了一张绿色绒毯，背过身手忙脚乱的披在身上，“他”也大声说。“你那大脑袋里在想什么！”

赫敏一下子泄气了，她侧过脸，对真正的马尔福说。“我失手了。”而后又转过头，对箱子里抱怨不停的马尔福说。“先生…马尔福，我依然可以看到你的……贵族事物。”赫敏咽了一口口水，“也许你需要什么来遮挡一下。她的目光毫不掩饰的落在绒毯缝隙，马尔福腿间的玩意上。

“的确需要。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一段是英文我还觉得挺有感觉的比起中文，那个“pure-blood thing”我觉得翻成中文就没感觉了。哈哈哈。  
> “Why Am I NAKED！！！”Malfoy screamed.
> 
> The one in the container covered himself rashly with a green blanket as he turned.  
> “What the HELL were you thinking！！！”He yelled.
> 
> Hermione tited her face，“I failed.”She was frustrated.Then she turns around and says.“Sir…Malfoy，I can still see your……pure-blood thing.”  
> Meantime，she swallowing and staring at the gap of green blanket that between Malfoy’s legs.“You need some covers.”
> 
> “Indeed, I agree with this idea. ”


	7. Chapter 7

裹着深绿色毯子的幻象版马尔福再一次旋转着出现在赫敏面前的时候，箱子里挡在他身前的是一个穿着红色丝绒裙子的女人。

“我知道那是条棒极了的裙子，不必感谢我。”马尔福打了个响指，三个箱子通的一声掉在了地面上，裂缝从最远的一个一直延伸到最近的一个。

赫敏看着箱子里的女人转了过来，她棕色的头发原本盘在脑后，现在伴随着一个招摇的甩头动作，倾泻在背后。

她们有着一样的脸！！

“哦，别太生气了，还有更精彩的。”马尔福的声音带着笑意从耳边传来。

赫敏死死的盯着箱子，试图让这整个荒诞的幻象消失掉。

箱子里的赫敏俏皮又魅惑的眨了眨眼，她的小腿纤细，在箱子边缘勾过，然后一手搭着身边德拉科的肩膀，扭动着腰肢贴了上去。

“你们麻瓜把这个叫什么？”马尔福火上浇油。“我记得不是很清楚……”

“Lap Dance.（大腿艳舞）”赫敏发誓她要让这个卑鄙无耻的斯莱特林付出代价…但她现在的大脑已经在爆炸的边缘…她一边要努力控制，不让自己有把周围变成一场风暴的中心（鉴于她的小小炫耀，马尔福这次应当不会再救她了），一边又要专注于构造幻象，和马尔福拉扯着对这里的控制权。

所以现在可以看到一个很有趣的现象。

箱子里的“德拉科”刚刚坐在一张华贵的椅子上，敞开腿等着“赫敏”慢慢的坐下来用她的红丝绒裙边在他大腿内侧意味不明的摩擦，下一秒椅子就消失成为了一团雾气，让“德拉科”摔在了地上。“赫敏”站在箱子边缘咯咯的笑着，掩着脸要从箱子里走出来，可她刚迈开一步，身上的裙子向下延长，“德拉科”用他的脚正好踩在流淌着的红色末梢上。

“哦！”赫敏看到箱子里的她摔倒在了“德拉科”的腿间，她百分百确定压到了他的贵族事物。她幸灾乐祸的看向马尔福。“这不是我的‘杰作’。”

马尔福气急败坏的抬起了手里的魔杖，额间的青筋几乎让赫敏以为她和箱子里的那个“德拉科”分享了那份痛意。

他冲过来的时候，赫敏已经念出了盔甲护身的第一个字母。

但马尔福停了下来，他充满了迷茫，脸上浮起了淡淡的红色，戾气被迅速取代。

赫敏顺着他的目光看去，手里的魔杖“啪”的一声，迸溅出红色的火花。

“你！！！！”这次换成赫敏愤怒的向德拉科冲了过去，她揪着这个厚颜无耻的混蛋的衣领，把他扯向自己。  
马尔福辩驳。“那不是我！”

“我不信！这里只有你和我！那也不是我！”再给赫敏一百年，她也不会驱使自己的幻想做……

她忍不住又看了一眼“他们”究竟在做什么。

那条红丝绒裙子现在几乎和墨绿色的毯子交融在一起了，被那大团颜色包裹着的两个人，看起来想要把对方吃进自己的肚子里。

赫敏感受到自己的身体被一股陌生的热流给包裹了起来，那股热度顺着奇怪的缝隙钻进了她的身体了，钻进了她的皮肤下，顺着她的血液流进了她身体的每一个地方。

而被她揪着和自己一拳之遥的马尔福，他的气味再清晰不过的混着那股热流，飘进了她的身体里。


	8. 08PWP(Virtual sex）

“我没有那样做…我不会那么侮辱…”  
赫敏以为马尔福要说那样的幻象是对他的侮辱，她带着一股怒气，不仅是对他，更是对自己这荒诞的处境表示愤慨。

她用力的把自己的嘴唇撞了过去，狠狠的在他的嘴角咬了一口。

他的脸颊冰凉，唇边带着一种极致的热度。赫敏胡乱的发泄了一通，看到他艳红的唇角和晦暗不明的双眸，陡然意识到自己刚才做了什么。

她多想这是马尔福的幻象，或者她自己的。

两者都不是。

。

她现在不必去扭头看箱子里真正的幻象发展到了什么地步，低低浅浅的声音不断的窜进她的耳朵里。

她还揪着马尔福的衣领，被她捏的皱巴巴的。他的头发散落在额前，眼眸如同烈日下淡到极致的海洋，无声的翻涌着赫敏不愿意看懂的情绪。

他沉默的时间很短。其中包括他任由赫敏在自己脸上啃咬的那一段时间。

当他忽然向后躺倒，赫敏只觉得整个世界都旋转了一个九十度，她的身体向下坠落，这是今天内她第二次摔倒在马尔福的身上了。

上次她还是个小女孩。

说不出哪一件事更荒谬。

“这次是我。”马尔福轻声呢喃，不由分说，扣住赫敏的后脑，仰起头把她所有的疑问都吞进了接下来的亲吻里。

青草的气息变得躁郁起来。

赫敏发现自己几乎没有挣扎，就任由他掠夺走了自己的呼吸。

她可以描述他们在忘情的亲吻着。因为她不记得在她陷进柔软的床里之前自己都在做什么。

她的毛线衫被推高到了脖颈的位置，阻挡着她的视野，她只能揪着马尔福的头发，而他正在她柔软的小腹上一寸寸的亲吻，像是投入水面的石子，涟漪一圈一圈的激荡着她的身体。

赫敏的身体颤抖着，应和着。她抬起头，越过堆在胸前的粉红色毛衣去看马尔福。

他浅金色的头发从她腹部的肌肤划过，他的手指在她的腿间流连，挑逗。点燃了一簇簇的火苗。

意乱情迷之际，赫敏注意到他们躺在一间挂着绿色旗帜的卧室里，身下柔软的大床吞噬着她的注意力，她抬起手，对着那些旗帜施展了一个咒语。红色的狮子张牙舞爪的替代了绿色的室内装潢。

赫敏翻身骑在了马尔福的腰上。

他的头被摔进蓬松的枕头里，赫敏趁他视线被遮挡的几秒钟，扯掉了头上的毛衣。同时用魔杖点了点他身上的皱的不成样子的衬衫。

现在她忘记了最开始的怒气了，她甚至忘了所有的一切。

她低头在他苍白的胸膛上留下一个牙印，换来一声笑语。

“哦，亲爱的！你真是争强好胜，红色也挺不错的，我允许你保留着它了。”

他的手指从她牛仔裤的腰缝里钻了进去，一直钻进了她的身体里，坏心的搅弄着一滩春水。

赫敏扭着腰，生气的又在他胸前咬了一口。

这只能换来手指更深的开拓。

等他开始有规律的抽动起来，指甲边缘剐蹭着她娇嫩的内壁时，赫敏忍不住抬起了上半身，试图离开这细碎折磨。

马尔福用另一只手箍住她的后背，手指捏着她白色内衣的金属扣子，就让那片衣物掉了下来。

赫敏的头发垂在身前，随着她身体的颤动，发梢摩擦着身下之人赤裸的胸膛。

他的乳尖粉红的冒出来，挺立着，黑色的长裤下，也挺立着一个下流的形状。

荒谬！荒谬！

赫敏一失身，她就觉得天翻地覆。

头陷进了枕头里，视线被阻挡的那一秒，她感受到一双手包裹住了她的双乳。一只手冰凉，一只手带着温热的湿意。


	9. 09PWP(Virtual sex）

身上的重量，侵略而旖旎，她闻到了一种似麝香般的味道，被遮挡的视线让这味道变得更加明显。

她挣扎着抬起头，极富侵略的吻落了她满脸。

他的一只手揉搓着她的乳房，另一只手从她的腰间划过，勾着她的牛仔裤，还有里面的内裤一起推了下去，急切的动作让赫敏臀后敏感的肌肤被摩擦的发红了。

他的吻落在她的眉间，赫敏偏过头，手里还抓着她的魔杖，像刚才对马尔福衬衫做的那样，对着他的裤子点了一下，他们之间的一切障碍都消失了。

“我以为你才是那个从小在魔法里长大的孩子。”  
她握着魔杖的手被他压在床边，很快他就不需要这么做，她就已经无力抬起。

“我以为你是最聪明的那一个。”他咬了一下她的下巴，喘息着说。

赫敏笑了出来。

她看到屋顶如同被风吹散的云，消失在阳光的安抚下。

墙壁无声的倒塌，摔进湖面里，没有激起一丝水花。

树木在四周生长，再次为头顶升起了一片荫蔽。

身下柔软的白色大床，被柔软潮湿的草坪取代。

她抓着一缕青草，脚趾蜷缩了起来。

浅金色的头发被风吹的温柔散落，赫敏发现马尔福那双灰蓝色的眼眸比树叶间细碎的阳光还要烁烁。

“我猜这是一个信号？”  
马尔福左右看了看周围的环境。  
“我不知道你喜欢黑湖，图书馆……好吧，之后再说。”

她的双腿缠上了他的腰间。他抓住了她的大腿，把她压进了草地里。

进入的一瞬间，赫敏一口咬住了他的肩头，所以他们听到的第一声呻吟是从金发男巫的嘴里溢出来的。

他对这情况十分不满，一下又一下的冲撞着她。

他的呼吸喷在她的后颈，又酥又痒。而他的分身在她的身体里不断顶着她的敏感点。  
她更加用力的咬着他单薄的肩膀，终于在一次攻势下，啜泣呻吟一齐被释放了出来。

赫敏的眼前泛着水雾，她无力的仰着头，感受到马尔福的温热的嘴唇落在了她的锁骨，她的视线毫无遮挡，看着远方平静的黑湖，在阳光下泛着粼粼的光芒。

她的呻吟和马尔福的喘息交缠在一起，而湖面上翻腾起了波浪。

一潮，又一潮。

拍打着岸边的石头。

咆哮着翻滚起了巨大的水花。

所有的热流都汇集在她下腹的那一瞬间，赫敏看到最新的水花足有参天树木那么高，席卷着攀上了岸边。

她忍不住“啊”了一声，夹紧双腿，试图夺过那漫天的湖水。

马尔福紧紧的抱着她，他们无处可逃。

水遮住头顶阳光的那一瞬间，他狠狠的撞在她身体的最深处，抬起头温柔的把她所有的惊呼吞了进去。

他们被湖水的漩涡卷进了黑湖的深处，赫敏一直抓着她的魔杖，让她有机会施展了一个保护咒在他们的身边营造出了一个透明的屏障。

一切都翻涌着乱了套，

他又一次撞击的时候，赫敏身下不自禁的绞住了他。外面的水翻滚着变成了火焰。

当他咬着她的嘴唇，肆无忌惮的侵略她的呼吸，又变成了漫天的烟火。

然后他抱着她，只是紧紧的抱着她，赫敏一边听着他擂擂的心跳，然后看到了深邃遥远的星星。

一直到场景开始成为各种记忆，赫敏才明白了，她现在看到的是马尔福大脑里的幻象。

“马尔福！”她捧住他的脸。“我需要你看看周围！”

他抬起头，迷离的双眸渐渐汇聚起来。赫敏听到他的喉咙里滚出了一句“Fuck！”


End file.
